


A Brightening Light

by dracoMidnight



Series: Temerairestuck [4]
Category: Homestuck, Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Blood, Death, F/F, Other, temerairestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoMidnight/pseuds/dracoMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Terezi's point of her story and I will continue to be shitty with story titles. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brightening Light

Terezi was soaring over the battlefield, her eyes gleaming in happiness as she flew in a circuit over the fighting soldiers with her formation. Her captain spoke to her with a laugh and she replied back with a snort and a remark which gained her a light-hearted swat to the shoulder. The formation turned around again to face an oncoming formation from the enemies side who had finally flew up to meet them, Terezi and the other dragons flying with her tensed and ready to intercept. However before Terezi even made it to the other formation a large dragon barreled up between her and the dragon she was behind, knocking into them and jarring them, effectively destroying the right portion of the formation.

She roared at the attacker in anger and flew after it to score her claws across its fleeing flank before quickly wheeling back around to get back to her formation. She was blocked before she could reach the now broken formation. Boarders had leapt over onto Terezi's back and at the cry her crew made, Terezi shrieked in furry and clapped her wings closed to dive sharply before twisting in the air, trying to avoid anymore people from boarding. A few of the boarders weren't clasped on and fell to their deaths with mouths open in silent screams before collapsing to the ground below or fell into the river. The ones that were latched on however along with her crew struggled to maintain balance due to her maneuvers.

Terezi called out and roared back to her captain before a large mid-weight dragon, whom had dived down to avoid the attack from above, crashed into Terezi's head. Terrified and thinking that she was an enemy, the dragon screeched and scrabbled and bit at Terezi's face while Terezi screamed out in agony as her eyes were slashed at. A gunshot from behind Terezi was heard and the dragon that had fallen on her face went limp before sliding off and fell dead with its crew still attached and landed in the water with a large splash. However the damage was already done, the thick black blood was streaming from Terezi's eyes, blinding what little sight she had left before a gunshot went off and she felt someone collapse on her neck. She roared out in worry and confusion as she called out to her captain but didn't get any response.

The following blood curdling screech from Terezi made everyone on her back flinch before one of her crew told her what had happened. The screech cut short to stunned silence and then a low keening whine emitted from Terezi's throat before a dragon carefully made itself known to the now blind dragon and carefully brought her back down to the ground to land. Her captain was taken off of her back and placed in front of Terezi's nose. Upon smelling her captain she quickly curled up around the dead body and keened low in a high pitched sorrowful voice, nudging the limp body of her captain with her snout as blood and bloody tears streamed from her eyes.

Once the battle was over they took Terezi back to a covert nearby, her dead captain clutched tightly in her claws protectively. They managed to persuade her to let go of the corpse so they could bury it. She was silent during the procedure save for the small keening noise she was making as she listened to the noise of the dirt as they buried them in the ground. Once the captain was buried they gently and quietly lead Terezi away with soft sounds to have her eyes tended to and hopefully save some or at least partially some of her eyesight. They weren't able to though as the gouges on her face and eyes were too deep, too severe, and had sliced into Terezi's eyes making them a dark reddish black color from the blood that had flooded them.

It took even longer for them to try and coax the depressed dragon into eating. Despite her being a dragon from the enemy side, they all felt guilty and upset for her and grieved with her at the loss of her captain who shouldn't have been killed. A young ensign always came up to her and quietly talked to Terezi. At first the young girl didn't touch the grieving dragon but after a week she finally did, a soft touch to her shoulder, Terezi didn't growl, she didn't snap at the intruder who is touching her... she just shuddered and keened in sadness before the young girl hugged her, mumbling quiet words of comfort. Terezi lowered her head to wrap around the young girl who seemed to understand her grief. Later the girl explained to Terezi that her mom and her dragon were killed in the same battle as Terezi was, causing her to croon again in an empathetic sadness.

The young ensign kept visiting Terezi as they hadn't yet decided on which breeding grounds to send the blind dragon too. In these moments Terezi had started learning more of the language and quietly replied to the little girl who eventually told Terezi that her name was Vriska. Terezi murmured her name back before she was hugged again tightly, startling a little as she felt the tears drop down onto her arm.

"You know... t-they are planning-mean to take you away..." Vriska says, her voice thick from crying, "They mean to take you away, to the breeding grounds..."

Terezi shifted a little bit in surprise before feeling a sharp hotness of protectiveness in her chest for Vriska who had also lost what was precious to her, who stood with her and reassured her and the both shared their grief while comforting the other.

"I won't let them take you from me..." Terezi stumbled over the sentence a little but managed to say it clearly as she wrapped herself around Vriska.

Vriska nodded her head and held on a little tighter mumbling, "I won't let them take you there either..."

Like Vriska had said, the next day two captains came by to bring Terezi away, only to be stopped by Vriska who tried to shield them away from Terezi. When they tried to pull her away, kicking and screaming, Terezi roared and swatted carefully in the direction of Vriska's scream and managed to find her, pulled her into the protective coils of her tail and wings, growling at the two who tried to take her away.

There was the sounds of footsteps running off before large wings flapped into the clearing a few minutes later as a dragon landed. Terezi growled at the newcomer as she curled protectively around Vriska. A voice soon broke through Terezi's growling, sounding annoyed and exasperated.

"Did you two seriously think that Vriska would stay away from Terezi?" There was a spluttering sound before it was abruptly cut off, "The two have both lost those dear to them, so of course they are going to go too each other for comfort."

"B-but, D..."

"Oh, shut up. You aren't going to be able to pry the two away now and in the end it'll only be dentramental to the both of them."

There were more complains and splutters before resigned sighs were heard and agreed. Vriska grinned with a gasp of happiness and hugged Terezi who completely stopped her growling to curl up around Vriska.

"Alright you two come on. Terezi is gonna need a lot a training. An it ain't gonna be the kind you're used too."

Vriska leapt up in agreement before being scooped up into Terezi's claws and depoisted on her back as they waited for the dragon D came on to fly back up into the air before flying up after them. Upon landing in the covert they started to discuss the training in a different way than normal to accomadate Terezi's disability despite some complaints of others.


End file.
